wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Corona
Corona is a secondary character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Corona is a female SandWing and former thief in the Kingdom of Sand. She was saved from execution by Frigga in the Scorpion Den and quickly befriended Glow. She now lives with the White Capes as an apprentice. Appearance She has pale sandy yellow scales, although her main body is black. She has white diamond-scale patterns along her neck, back, and tail and a black-tipped face. Her wings are also black with a white flame-pattern lining the outer edges of her wing membranes. Her crest is also flame-shaped and tipped white with the same flame pattern on her wings. Her white markings are tattoos, as mentioned by Tarantula. She has the black eyes characteristic of SandWings. She wears a tail cover, fashioned by Frigga, that she can open and close at will in order to not accidentally scratch her friends with her venomous barb. She's fairly small, only about a head taller than Sunny by comparison. Biography Pre-Series Corona was abandoned as an egg in the Scorpion Den. She grew up alongside her friends, Dust and Tarantula, fellow SandWings. Because of the poverty that plagued the Scorpion Den, they had to resort to thievery and stealing in order to survive. She suffered emotional abuse by Tarantula which eventually led to chronic depression and self-harm for Corona. One day, Corona was caught stealing by an Outclaw, but before she could be publicly executed, Frigga saved her and paid for her release. Glow and Willow were with her, and Frigga offered Corona a better life. Corona accepted, leaving Tarantula and Dust behind, and going to live with the White Capes. While living with the White Capes, Corona quickly became best friends with Glow. A Destiny Found Corona attempted to pull a prank on Glow, but accidentally pulled it on Kite. Throughout the rest of the day, she continues to dwell on it after being scolded by Willow. It boils to the point where just as Whitecap and Willow are about to leave for their forge, Corona snaps at them, and the two leave Glow to deal with her. Corona admits her feelings of self-loathing and feelings about Dust and Tarantula and Glow comforts her, letting her release all her negative feelings and concerns. Corona and Glow bump into Webs on the way home and decide to spy on him. There, they learn about the dragonets of destiny, and Corona is the one to bring up her theory that Glow is the missing SkyWing of destiny from the Dragonet Prophecy. After Glow's outburst, the next day, Corona and Kite help her spy on the dragonets. Glow returns home and Corona alerts them to Scarlet finding the dragonets. They depart for the Sky Kingdom and arrive and settle in. The next day, Corona watched Horizon die. Corona insisted that she go with Vermilion to wherever he was taking Glow. Vermilion led them to Umbalite's home, where the two befriended her family. Corona very quickly befriends Falcon, the deaf SkyWing, as she was capable of communicating and understanding Sign Language. Corona reveals that she, Tarantula, and Dust had another friend named Djinn who was also deaf. She died at a year old to a Dragonbite Viper because she couldn't hear either the snake coming, or Corona's desperate pleas. After Vermilion questions Glow's faith in him, Corona perceives it as a threat and threatens him with her barb, and remarks about how disposable he is to Queen Scarlet, considering there are three other brothers. The next day, while flying with Peril to meet Clay, Glow has a flashback to when Corona was having a particularly dark day. It was snowy on the mountains, and Glow found that Corona had cut herself out of frustration and depression. Glow comforted her and didn't scold or criticize Corona for the act. Two days later, Peril is introduced to the other White Capes. Corona initially distrusts Peril, but decides that if Glow trusts her, Corona will too. After that, Corona, Frigga, and Glow wake up to watch the trial, Frigga reuniting temporarily with Snowstorm. During the trial, when Osprey reveals that Kestrel is Peril's mother and that Scarlet lied to her, Peril flies down to stand up to the queen. After Queen Scarlet attempts to further manipulate Peril, Glow flew down to defend Peril against the SkyWing queen. After no one in the audience does or says anything, Corona decides to join her as well, defending the both Glow and Peril. Scarlet tries to fight Glow and Corona, but Scarlet injures Corona's tail, and sends her hurtling down into the arena, having to be saved by Corona. Corona is imprisoned in the spire where Fjord was next to Clay while Glow was imprisoned in Kestrel's cell underneath the arena. Glow and Corona are reunited and imprisoned with Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight in Peril's room. When Scarlet and Burn are talking, Glow attacks Burn. Burn took no effort in incapacitating Glow, and left her with a scarred side and a torn ear. Tsunami cleaned Clay and Glow's wounds after Corona consoles Glow, telling her to stop thinking exclusively with her gut, and think with her head as well. After they attempt to escape the palace with Peril's help, attempt to rescue Kite, and get caught by Scarlet (leading to the group realizing that Peril had betrayed them), the group gathers in a pile together and talks. Everyone else shares something about themselves while Corona chooses not to, saying that she's not ready to share that kind of info until she gets to know the others well enough. The next day, after Tsunami kills Gill and refuses to fight Starflight, when Evenstar is thrown into the arena, Corona offers to team up with him to make his fight against Starflight and Tsunami fair. Once she's in the arena, Evenstar is visibly afraid of her. Corona tries to console him, tries to coax him into trusting her, and it works. Corona and Evenstar then team up with Tsunami and Starflight to fight Scavengers. Once the NightWings arrive and kill the IceWings, including Snowstorm, Frigga flies to fight Morrowseer. Corona, using the key she filched off the guards, frees herself and Glow to help Frigga fight the NightWings. They hold their own fairly well until Morrowseer's about to kill Frigga. Glow attacks him and bites down hard on the back of his neck, damaging her jaw and her teeth and leaving a scar underneath Morrowseer's jaw. Corona mocks and chastises Morrowseer for his flawed understanding of both NightWings and IceWings. Morrowseer lets Frigga go, takes Starflight, and leaves. After Peril frees the other dragons, Corona helps Glow, Peril, and the others free Kestrel and One-Eye. They escape and reunite with the other group at the bottom of the waterfall outside of the palace. Just before Peril and the dragonets of destiny leave, Corona offers Peril her support, seeing empathy in their situations as Corona grew up with Tarantula, and Peril grew up with Scarlet. The SkyWings plan on how they'll rescue Kite and head north toward the cave Cinnabar likely has Kite in. They arrive and begin knocking out SkyWings and then storm the cave, where Condor and Cinnabar have their final showdown and the others fight the guards. Glow begins getting overpowered by two male guards, and Corona succeeds in temporarily distracting them by pulling one off of Glow and killing him with a barb to the throat. However, Corona is slammed into the cave wall by the remaining guard, resulting in being dealt multiple bruises and several broken bones. Corona is helpless as the guard pins Glow down and violates her, until Frigga arrives to save the day. Frigga kills Cinnabar and the dragons leave the cave to depart for the Bay of a Thousand Scales, Frigga cradling Corona as Evenstar tends to her. In Whitecap's forge, Corona is being tended to by Willow, who's scolding her for not being more careful. But Corona still has it in her to make jokes of her situation and keep the tone light. She falls asleep along with the others later that night, with Glow wrapped around her. An Ocean Return Coming soon... Personality Corona is seemingly joking, dry, sarcastic, witty, and snide, having a leaning towards puns as her main form of comedy. However, it's a front to hide the darker parts of Corona, the side plagued by the abuse she suffered from Tarantula and the depression that manifested as a result. She once regularly self-harmed by use of a razor blade, but has been slowly improving on it with Glow and Frigga's help. She's prone to not saying anything about how she's feeling until she explodes and taking it out on the others. She's a very practical thinker, thinking with logic and careful calculation. She's a quick thinker and light on her feet, able to make a split-second decision when it's absolutely necessary. She's also very analytical, taking apart a concept or an argument in an attempt to make sense of it and think of a way to improve it. Being practical means that she isn't afraid to criticize something in favour of coming up with a better solution. She also finds it difficult to trust, although that is something she's working on with Glow's help. Relationships Frigga Corona seems to trust Frigga a lot, seeing as she was the one who saved her from being executed. Aside from Glow, Frigga's the only one that actually knows the full extent of what Corona's gone through and how it's affected her. Corona was also willing to risk her life to protect Frigga from NightWings. She doesn't really see Frigga as a parental figure, but more as a teacher she greatly respects. Whitecap Corona seems to like Whitecap a lot, which makes sense as he's more laid-back and has a similar sense of humour to her, particularly with the puns. Despite this, she doesn't really feel that close with him, although she wishes she could be. She greatly appreciates his affect on Willow in getting her to dial her paranoia back off of Corona's case. Willow Willow seems to get on Corona's nerves a lot. Even though Willow isn't the one she trusts the least, she's the one Corona gets along with the least. She can't stand her constant doting and the way that Willow is always on Corona's case for the most harmless of things. But, she still trusts her enough to let her tend to her injuries and feels comfortable enough around her to playfully tease her. Glow Glow is Corona's best friend. They quickly became best friends after Corona started living with them. Corona was struggling to find happiness, still plagued by her past, but Glow was always there to help her however she could. Glow is the only one who completely knows everything, save for a detail or two, about Corona. As such, she knows how to deal with and diffuse Corona when she's unstable. She knows the full extent of Corona's depression, and Glow is trying to get Corona more comfortable with herself as a dragon and supporting her every way that she can. Corona feels a great deal towards the SkyWing, and Glow is the one she trusts and gets along with the very most out of all of them. Evenstar He's is the one she trusts the least. She distrusts all NightWings, but because of how suspiciously intuitive Evenstar seems to be, she is convinced that he's hiding powers from them. But despite this, Corona doesn't hate or even dislike him. In fact, she admires his wealth of wisdom and emotional complexity and counts on him to help the others with their problems. What makes her distrust him is how he knows. However, that seems to have changed when she saw how fearful he was of her in the arena when they were pitted with Starflight and Tsunami. After she convinced him to trust her, she seems to have changed her attitude towards him. Kite Despite her pranks-gone-wrong mishaps, she really likes and gets along better with Kite. He's the ideal optimist she wishes she could be, but appreciates having around if it's not her. He keeps things from being too grim in the cave. She feels strongly protective of him, especially with Cinnabar as a factor, and would battle an entire squadron of soldiers to make sure he was safe. She gladly joined the charge to rescue him from Cinnabar, even getting herself severely injured in the process. Clay She seems to like Clay a great deal. She has a very similar attitude to him as Kite, he's a very pleasant dragon to be around and he makes her feel like there's still hope in the world. Tsunami Tsunami reminds Corona a lot of Glow, although Glow is definitely more impulsive and reckless than Tsunami. Corona seems to respect Tsunami a great deal and has a neutral relationship with her. Glory Corona was confident in Glory's abilities and intellect. Corona could relate a lot to Glory and saw her potential, and thus wasn't worried about her. She and Glow both have the same opinion on her. Starflight Corona seems to have a rather neutral relationship with Starflight, although seems to trust him more than Evenstar. She was rather amused when he asked her to sleep next to him, as she already guessed that he missed Sunny and happily obliged. She finds him quaint. Sunny Despite teasing Glow about her crush on Sunny and appearing very jovial about the situation, she seems to be rather annoyed with how much attention Glow gives her. While Corona doesn't have any sort of ill thoughts about Sunny, as she's a very pleasant and likable dragon, she is visibly annoyed by her for unknown reasons. Peril Although Corona initially distrusted Peril, given what she saw in the arena, she trusted Glow and Glow trusted Peril. Once Corona awarded her trust and acceptance of Peril, she saw the true side of her and found a kinship in her, and joined Glow in defending Peril during Kestrel's trial, and was willing to risk her life to defend the SkyWing. Just before they parted ways, Corona told Peril that she considers her a friend and that if Peril needed to talk about anything regarding her feelings towards Scarlet, that she'd understand, as she "grew up with her own Scarlet," referring to Tarantula. Tarantula While Corona considered Tarantula a friend in her youth, she recognized that it was an unhealthy and abusive friendship that resulting in Corona developing depression. Her feelings of worthlessness, self-loathing, and weakness come from how Tarantula treated her. But thanks to Glow, she's beginning to combat those feelings and recognize her real potential and abilities. Dust Dust was the friend in her youth who was a real friend to her. While Tarantula abused Corona, Dust supported her, and wanted her to be happy despite their less-than-ideal situation. Djinn Corona befriended the young deaf SandWing and the group learned Sign Language in order to communicate with her. Unfortunately, Djinn died at only a year old by a Dragonbite Viper, all because she couldn't hear the snake coming. Corona has carried immense guilt over Djinn's death, especially with how much Tarantula blamed her for it. Prince Vermilion She seems to distrust him, insisting that Glow not go with him to Umbalite's home without her and threatening him at barb-point when he was slightly threatening to Glow. Prince Hawk, Prince Dipper, and Prince Crimson Corona only had a brief conversation with Hawk while Glow was out, but remarked him as a nice dragon. Corona didn't mention the other two princes by name, but likely had a similar experience with them as with Hawk. Queen Scarlet Corona greatly detests Scarlet, and is equally annoyed by her. She can't stand her cruel way she rules her kingdom and she can't stand how self-centred and conceited the SkyWing queen is. Burn While Corona doesn't hate Burn nearly as much as Glow does, but certainly doesn't like her. While she thinks Blister is the greater evil out of the three sisters, she isn't all that thrilled with Burn as a potential queen either. Gust and Thermal Corona seems to be neutral to Gust and her twin, Thermal. She respects them, but has no definitive strong feelings towards them. Falcon Because Falcon is deaf, Corona could easily converse and communicate with him. They quickly became friends while Glow waited for his parents to return to the home. Corona thought he was a sweet dragon and has many positive thoughts about him. Citrine and Amethyst Just like the twins, Corona is mostly indifferent to their father. Respectful, but indifferent all the same. While Corona feels about the same as the twins and their father, she feels more strongly about their mother, Amethyst. She appreciates her skill as a cook and was grateful for her hospitality. Zinc Corona greatly respects this living relic of the past and finds her story fascinating. Corona is awestruck by the massive SkyWing and feels like she's in the presence of nobility when she listens to the dragon. Morrowseer Corona found him pompous and detests him. She had no qualms questioning him after Glow was done battling him, and after he left, Corona remarked that they'd most likely see him again. She has no doubts that he's the type to meddle in things he shouldn't. Cinnabar Seeing as she was responsible for Kite's misery and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Corona does not particularly like this dragon. Corona had no qualms about facing off against this cruel SkyWing if it meant keeping Kite safe from her, and Corona loathes her. Condor Kite's father, on the other talon, is a dragon Corona likes and respects. The SkyWing himself is very likable and respectful, and cares a great deal about Kite and his friends, taking an interest in the personal aspects of his adopted family, which Corona, while needing time to comply with, likes. One-Eye/Flint Corona respects the General of the Army, as he clearly commands his position with the respect and dignity it deserves, while having a joking jovial attitude so not to be a joyless stick in the mud. Him being Kite's grandfather also helps. Charcoal, Combustion, Flashover, and Ore Corona has a pretty neutral opinion on Charcoal and the others of Kite's family friends. Combustion is Charcoal's mate, and initially very distrusting, which Corona could understand. However, once she got to know the gruff SkyWing better, she really liked his tough and gritty attitude. Corona has a very similar opinion to Flashover as she does with Charcoal and Corona has a similar attitude towards Ore as she does to Combustion. Avalanche She has a very neutral relationship with Avalanche, but appreciates what she's done for Condor as a friend to reunite him with Kite and bring him to the White Capes. Trivia * Corona's canon voice is Sharon Alexander's voice. * Corona's white markings aren't natural; they're tattoos, as stated by Tarantula in the epilogue of A Destiny Found. * Corona's the only one out of the White Capes that knows Sign Language. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell